Reflection
by coconutberry
Summary: When the PPGs find a strange mirror at a flea market, they soon find themselves on one of the biggest jams they had ever been in. Based off of "Deja View". Please review!
1. Cursed

**Reflection  
Chapter 1**

"I still don't understand why we have to go to this stupid flea market!" said Buttercup in a quite annoyed way. Bubbles weakly nodded in agreement as she wiped sweat off her forehead. It was a blistering hot day in the city of Townsville, and to be honest, the last thing Bubbles wanted to do was walk around looking at old stuff. She would have much preferred staying at home with the cool air conditioner.

"Come on, girls," said Blossom. "You can find lots of good things at a flea market!" She faked the best smile she could, but she couldn't pretend that she was just as tired as her sisters were. She was at least hoping to find a good book to read, but everything was either something that she had already read or something that just didn't interest her. The girls looked to the Professor, who was eagerly looking at a table full of electronics and other mechanical things. The girls sighed. It looked like the Professor's never-ending quest to find interesting machine parts wasn't going to cease any time soon.

Bored to tears, Blossom and her sisters walked over to a table. Much to her surprise, Blossom's eyes immediately fell on a mirror. It was quite a peculiar mirror. It was old looking and dusty, and a little bit cracked. The wooden, ebony frame was carved in the most beautiful -- and strangely intimidating -- pattern. She slowly reached forward and picked it up.

"Be careful!" screeched an old lady, making Blossom jump from how sudden it was. "That mirror is cursed!" Blossom gave the lady a gentle smile, but she picked up the mirror anyway. She was intelligent, and she didn't believe in superstitions like cursed mirrors. Bubbles and Buttercup watched as she wiped the dust off the mirror and gazed into it...And a pair of mean spirited red eyes that clearly did not belong to her stared back. Blossom's eyes immediately widened and she dropped the mirror.

"Oh my God..." she breathed.

"What is it, Blossom?" squeaked Bubbles nervously.

"It...It...My eyes...But they weren't mine..." panted Blossom.

"I told you it was cursed!" screeched the old lady. "Cursed I tell you! Currrrsed!"

"Let me see!" exclaimed Buttercup as she yanked the mirror off the table. A moment later, she dropped the mirror too.

"What the heck?!" she said. "What just happened?"

"I told you!" said Blossom. "Come on, girls, let's get away from here before..." She suddenly noticed Bubbles sitting on the ground, staring at her reflection calmly. Buttercup and Blossom watched as she gazed at her reflection, moving her head in different ways and occasionally moving her hand. She then looked over at her sisters.

"It's not that bad," she said. "Our eyes just look a bit darker. Maybe it's the shadow...This table is in the shade. Or maybe it's--" Bubbles didn't have time to finish her sentence because at that moment, a hand reached out from inside of the mirror and began pulling her in by her blonde pigtail.

"BUBBLES!!" shouted Blossom and Buttercup in unison, and they grabbed onto Bubbles' feet, trying to pull her back. Unfortunately, whoever was pulling on the other side was stronger than the girls, and all three of them were pulled into the mirror, and they felt their conciousness slip away.

* * *

When the girls came to, they found themselves in a dark, cold room. Blossom sat up and rubbed her eyes slowly.

"Where...Where are we?" she asked slowly. Suddenly, she heard a mischievous giggle.

"It seems our new playmates have awaken," said a high-pitched yet devious voice.

"Easy, Brat," said a cooler, more calm (and even more malicious) voice. "Only the pink one woke up. They're not ready to play yet."

"But I want to play now!" whined the voice that belonged to someone named Brat. "Let's wake the other two up!"

"All right then," spoke the cool voice. "Brute, you know what to do."

For a split second, Blossom could hear a psychotic, low-pitched cackle before being zapped with a bright green laser beam. She and her sisters (who were immediately awakened from the blast) screamed in agony as they heard two of the voices -- the low-pitched and the high-pitched ones -- roaring with laughter.

"That's enough, Brute," said the cool voice. Thankfully for the girls, the laser came to a slow stop. They laid on the floor confused and weak as Blossom sat up weakly and for the first time, saw the girls who were speaking.

"Who are you?" asked Blossom.

"Who are you?" asked cool voice, a red haired girl standing in the middle.

Bubbles and Buttercup sat up as Blossom stared at the girl. "We're the Powerpuff Girls!" said Blossom.

"How cute," sneered the red haired girl. "What kind of name is that?"

"We fight crime!" said Blossom.

"That's what we do!" continued Buttercup.

"Duh!" finished Bubbles.

The three girls stared at them for a moment then began roaring with laughter. The Powerpuffs stared back, confused.

"Oh please!" laughed the red haired girl. "You wimps are no match for us!"

"Who are you?!" asked Blossom angrily.

The red haired girl stopped laughing and grinned. "We're the Powerpunk Girls."

"Powerpunk Girls?" Bubbles asked, innocent and frightened.

"Yep," said the red haired girl. The Powerpuffs stood up and for a moment, the two groups of girls just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry," said the red haired girl. "We haven't had the pleasure of introducing ourselves formally. I'm Berserk!" She grinned and sent a red laser beam at Blossom, knocking her back.

"I'm Brat!" shrieked the blonde as she sent a blue laser beam at Bubbles.

"I'm Brute!!" screamed the black haired girl, and she sent a green blast at Buttercup.

Panting as she hit the wall, Buttercup looked up with a murderous look on her face. Screaming, she lunged at Brute, punching and kicking at full force. Brute fought back violently with just as much -- if not more -- power than the toughest Puff herself. Brute's sisters followed her lead and threw themselves at their heroic counterparts. Berserk tugged on Blossom's long hair, only for Blossom to spin up and kick her in the face. Meanwhile, Brat chased a crying Bubbles around the dark room.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!" screamed Blossom. The Powerpunks ceased fighting for a moment and stared at Blossom.

"Why are you doing this?" said Blossom. "What did we do to you?"

"I told you, we're the Powerpunk Girls!" spat Berserk. "We were created by Oppressor Plutonium to kick butt! Especially goodie two shoes like you and that stupid chimp, Jomo Momo!"

The Powerpuff Girls looked at each other in confusion. Oppressor Plutonium? Jomo Momo? Who were these people? And more importantly...

"Where are we?" demanded Blossom.

Berserk grinned. "The wasteland of Vilestown."

**End Chapter 1**

_A/N: Please review! I want to know whether or not I should continue this! _


	2. The Deal

_A/N: I know that my description for the Oppressor is way off, and the characterization probably is too. I saw a picture of him after I started writing. However, this is my verison of the "Deja View" story, so he's going to be different than in the original. Anyway, enjoy!_

**Reflection**

**Chapter 2 **

Blossom and her sisters stared at Berserk, stunned. Vilestown? What kind of place could that possibly be? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. However, their moment of silence was broken by the sound of siren outside.

"Oh, look at the time, girls," said Berserk. "It's time to go terrorize Vilestown!" Brute and Brat laughed their vicious, evil laughs and began to float towards the exit of the dark room. Berserk, however, stayed where she was.

"Don't think that you'll be able to escape while we're gone," she snarled. "OPPRESSOR!"

Almost as soon as she had called, a man walked into the room. He wore a black labcoat and had pale skin and white hair.

"What is it, my darling little demon?" he asked, evilly.

"Keep these brats busy while we terrorize Vilestown," commanded Berserk. "Feel free to do experiments on them or anything else to keep them tortured."

Oppressor Plutonium cackled. "Yes, of course," he said, and the Powerpunks flew out of the room. The Oppressor gave the Powerpuffs a wicked grin.

"My, my, what have we got here?" he said. "Three perfect little girls? We'll see about that."

Before the girls had time to react, he grabbed all three of them and strapped them onto a cold metal table. He then walked to a table on the other side of the room, and began messing with different types of liquids. Meanwhile, the girls struggled hard under the leather straps.

"This stinks!" Buttercup whisper-yelled. "I want out of here now!"

"Yeah," whimpered Bubbles as quietly as she could. "I wanna go home..."

"Girls," whispered Blossom. "I think that if we combine our powers, we can break out of these straps. Bubbles, Buttercup! Each of you take one of my hands."

Bubbles and Buttercup did as they were told, and together, the three of them combined their energy. Glowing in a combination of pink, baby blue, and lime green, the girls managed to break the leather straps that were holding them down. The Oppressor looked up from his chemicals and his eyes widened.

"Crap!" he shouted as the Powerpuffs flew toward him. Wasting no time, Blossom was the first to punch him right in the face, knocking him down. Buttercup was the next to begin striking him down, and Bubbles took a few jabs at him as well. The Oppressor managed to grab a ray gun off his table, and shot a few accurate laser beams at the girls, just barely missing them. Buttercup used her laser vision to melt the ray gun, and together, the Powerpuffs used their lasers to zap the Oppressor, who screamed in agony. He laid on the floor panting as the girls stopped zapping him.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" shouted Blossom.

"Not if I can help it!" shouted Oppressor as he threw a vial of some sort of acid at the girls. In a quick and lucky movement, the girls dodged the chemical which hit the wall and burned a hole through it almost immediately. The girls took that oppurtunity to fly out as quick as they could. What they saw was beyond even the darkest rhealms of their imaginations. The sky was blood red, and the clouds were black. The buildings and scenery looked exactly like that of Townsville...Only not. Everything was trashed and destroyed. The buildings looked burnt down and were covered in graffiti. Unlike Townsville, no one was out on the streets; they all knew better than to go out during the Powerpunks reign of terror.

"Whoa..." breathed Blossom.

"HEY! YOU THREE!" called a voice. The Powerpuffs stopped in their tracks and floated in the air. Suddenly, a green laser beam came flying at them, knocking Bubbles back. Blossom and Buttercup immediately rushed to their sister's side. Buttercup growled.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" she spat. "Where are you? Show yourself, you coward!" The Powerpuff Girls definitely were not expecting what happened next: a quite familiar looking chimpanzee jumped out at them. He was wearing a tight red and green superhero outfit with a "J" on the front.

"MOJO JOJO?!" the girls exclaimed in unison. The chimp narrowed his eyes.

"Who is this Mojo Jojo in which you speak?" he said. "Whoever this Mojo Jojo may be, he is not me, for I am Jomo Momo, the savior of Vilestown! Now Powerpunk Girls, prepare to be destoyed!"

"Jomo Momo..." said Blossom. "Didn't Berserk say something about Jomo Momo?" Suddenly, it all made sense to Blossom. "Girls...I just realized...This is some sort of parallel universe! That old lady was right, the mirror was cursed!"

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Jomo impatiently. "This is not a parallel universe! You are the Powerpunk Girls, and I am going to eliminate you!"

"We are NOT the Powerpunk Girls!" said Blossom, as she gave Jomo a very desperate look. He had to believe her, he just had to.

"We look nothing like the Powerpunk Girls!" said Buttercup.

"We want peace too!" said Bubbles.

Jomo was quiet for a moment, considering what the girls were saying.

"Please believe us..." said Blossom quietly. "Please..."

"If you are not the Powerpunk Girls, then who are you?" Jomo asked.

"We're the Powerpuff Girls," said Blossom.

"We're from the city of Townsville," continued Bubbles.

"We're superheroes," bragged Buttercup.

Jomo was quiet again. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke up.

"Powerpuff Girls, I have a deal for you," he said. "If you can help me defeat the Powerpunk Girls, I will help you get back to Townsville."

The girls' eyes widened. Buttercup looked at Blossom, while Bubbles stood where she was quietly.

"Don't do it," Buttercup said. "What if that is Mojo, and this is some kind of trick? We can find our way home ourselves."

Blossom was quiet, then she looked at Jomo.

"Jomo -- you have a deal."

The yellow skinned chimpanzee smiled. "Excellent" he said.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. The Fight Begins

**Reflection**

**Chapter 3**

Buttercup stared at her sister, shocked. How could Blossom do such a thing? She didn't even know this guy, and she was agreeing to a deal with him?

"Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Buttercup. "How do we know this isn't some kind of trap?"

"Because," said Blossom firmly. "He's not Mojo; I can tell. He's telling the truth."

"Come on," interrupted Jomo. "We must flee from this area before the Powerpunk Girls find us! Just follow me!" Jomo flew off, and the Powerpuff Girls followed. Shortly enough, Jomo stopped at a run down looking warehouse. He lowered himself to ground level, walked to the door of the warehouse, and pushed a button on the door.

"Password?" spoke a female voice, startling the Powerpuff Girls.

"Unity," replied Jomo quickly. The door opened up, and they all stepped inside. Almost as soon as they walked in, the door closed and the room they were in (which turned out to be an elevator) began going downward. A moment later, the door opened up and the girls found themselves in a sophisticated laboratory.

"Wow," said Blossom, amazed as she and her sisters followed Jomo out of the elevator.

"Yes," said Jomo. "This is the headquarters of the Justice Association! I myself am a member, along with Zuffy Hunchkins, The Protazoa Fellows, and Dutchess -- just to name a few. We all work together to fight the Powerpunk Girls and restore Viletown to its peaceful state, but unfortunately, we have had no luck. Now with you three, we can finally win and defeat those evil little brats!" The group walked through an automatic door, revealing a room that had people in labcoats in it. One of them, a large pink monster, turned to them.

"Jomo!" he exclaimed, rushing over to them. "You've done it, you've finally captured the Powerpunk Girls!" Upon hearing those words, the other people in the room turned around and looked at them all with wide eyes and shocked expressions on their faces. Needless to say, the girls were rather uneasy at this point.

"No, Zuffy," replied Jomo. "These are not the Powerpunk Girls, that is to say, these girls are a different set of girls from a different town. No, these are the PowerPUFF Girls, from the city of Townsville!"

"Powerpuff Girls?" said Zuffy, confused. The other people (who all had walked over to them by this point) seemed to be just as confused as Zuffy.

"Yep!" Blossom said. "We fight crime and protect the citizens of Townsville from the bad guys!"

"Amazing..." said Zuffy, and he looked at Jomo. "Jomo, do you think these girls could really..?" he began. Jomo nodded his head the entire time Zuffy spoke.

"Well then, there's no time to waste!" said Dutchess, young girl with red hair. "We must act now, before the Powerpunks get us!"

"Yeah!" everyone said. The people who were wearing labcoats took them off, revealing bright superhero outfits. Then at once, they all flew out of the room, leaving a big hole in the ceiling on their way out. It didn't take them long before they spotted the Powerpunk Girls, destroying a building.

"Now, how should we attack them?" asked Jomo.

"I say we fly straight in and pound them!" said Dutchess.

"I say we mess with their minds a bit first," said Her, a tall, angelic woman.

"I know what to do," said Blossom. "Girls, follow me! The rest of you, stay back until you hear your cue to come in!"

Jomo nodded as the girls flew over the building where the Powerpunks were.

"Not so fast, Powerpunk Girls!" said the Powerpuffs in unison.

Berserk was the first one to turn around and look over. A malicious grin crept onto her pale face.

"Well, well, well," she said. "If it isn't the Powerpuff Girls! Exactly how did you escape from the Oppressor?"

"That doesn't matter," said Blossom. "What matters is that your reign of terror is going to come to an end!"

"Oh yeah?" sneered Berserk. "You and what army?"

Blossom smiled. "The army of the Justice Association!" At that moment, the Justice Association flew up behind the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpunk Girls looked worried for a nanosecond before Berserk burst out laughing.

"Oh please!" she said. "No one can defeat us, especially the wimpy Justice Association!"

"Come on, everyone!" Blossom said. "Let's show them what we're made of!"

And with that, the fight began. The Powerpunk Girls were the first to make their attacks, lunging at their Powerpuff counterparts viciously. But while their battle ensued, the Justice Association also made their attacks on the Powerpunk Girls. Aware that they were being beaten, Berserk flew up high in the air and shouted the command at her sisters:

"Girls! Get in the D.Y.N.A.M.I.T.E.!"

**End Chapter 3**


End file.
